gemmyfandomcom-20200213-history
Groovin' Ghouls/ Grave Ravers/ Grooving Ghoulies/ Rockin' Ravers
The Gemmy Groovin' Ghouls/ Grave Ravers/ Grooving Ghoulies/ Rocking' Ravers are a series of animated Halloween characters made by Gemmy that stand on a black pedestal and dance to a song ranging from the 70’s to late 2000’s. They were sold from 2006 and later discontinued in 2015. Many characters were Included in the series like Skeletons, Ghosts, Devils, Zombies, Witches, and more. The Groovin’ Ghoul’s and Grave Raver’s do a side to side arm dance, similar in fashion to Turtle Dancers. Grooving Ghoulies do an up and down moving arms dance and the Rockin’ Ravers shake and lean. Where this item was sold They were sold at many stores, such as Target, Walmart, Menards, Lowes, At Home, Rite Aid, Shopko, CVS, Halloween City, Party City, Kmart, Sainsbury's, Stop and Shop, Ace hardware, and Walgreens. List of characters Groovin' Ghouls: 2006-2008 Grave Ravers: 2009-2012 Grooving Ghoulies: 2012-2015 Rockin' Ravers: 2013-2014 Groovin' Ghoul Skeleton - "Livin' La Vida Loca" : 2006-2008 Groovin' Ghoul Skeleton - "Groove Line" : 2008 Groovin' Ghoul Zombie (Prototype) - "The Way I Are (Official Song)" : 2008 Groovin' Ghoul Zombie - "The Way I Are" : 2008 Grave Raver Skeleton - "Livin' La Vida Loca" : 2009-2012 Grave Raver Witch - "Gimme More" : 2009-2011 Grave Raver Witch - "Can't Be Tamed" : 2011 Grave Raver Devil - "This is why I'm hot" : 2009-2010 Grave Raver Ghost - "The Way I Are" : 2009-2010 Grave Raver Pumpkin Head Ghost - "The Way I Are" : 2009-2011 Grave Raver Pumpkin Man (Target Exclusive) - "The way I are" : 2009 Grave Raver Cartoon Devil (Target Exclusive) - "This is why I'm hot" : 2009 Grave Raver Ghost - "Somebody's watching me" : 2009-2011 Grave Raver Top Hat Ghost - "The way I are" : 2010 Grave Raver Top Hat Ghost II - "Can't stop moving" : 2010 Grave Raver Ghost - "Can't stop moving" : 2010 Grave Raver Devil - "Rapper's delight" : 2010 Grave Raver Devil - "Here Comes The Hotstepper" : 2010 Grave Raver Monster - "In my head" : 2011 Grave Raver Monster - "Monster Mash" : 2011 Grave Raver Orange Skeleton - "Down" : 2011 Grave Raver Green Skeleton - "Club can't handle me" : 2011-2012 Grave Raver Skeleton - "Dynamite" : 2011 Grave Raver Mummy (Prototype) - "Thriller (Longer Recording)" : 2011 Grave Raver Mummy - "Thriller" : 2011 Grave Raver Ghost - "Club Can't Handle Me" : 2011 Groovin Ghoulie Ghost - "Give me everything" : 2012 Grave Raver Skeleton - "Hey baby (Drop it to the floor)" : 2012 Groovin' Ghoulie Monster - "Hey baby (Drop it to the floor)" : 2012 Groovin' Ghoulie Reaper (Prototype) - "Good Feeling" : 2012 Groovin' Ghoulie Witch (Prototype) - "Crazy Kids" : 2012 Groovin' Ghoulie Cartoon Skeleton - "Locked out of heaven" : 2013-2014 Groovin' Ghoulie Zombie - "Live while we're young" : 2013-2014 Groovin' Ghoulie Cartoon Witch - "Wild ones" : 2013-2014 Groovin' Ghoulie Skeleton - "Livin' La Vida Loca" : 2013 Groovin' Ghoulie Ghost - "Club can't handle me" : 2012-2013 Groovin' Ghoulie Mummy - "Thriller" : 2013-2015 Groovin' Ghoulie Monster - "Krazy" : 2013 Groovin' Ghoulie Zombie (Prototype) - "Forget You" : 2013 Groovin' Ghoulie Witch - "Wild ones" : 2014 Rockin' Raver Skeleton - "Hey baby (Drop it to the floor)" : 2014 Rockin' Raver Monster - "Krazy" : 2014 Groovin' Ghoulie Werewolf - "Gangnam Style" : 2014 Groovin' Ghoulie Skeleton - "Fireball" : 2015 Groovin' Ghoulie Selfie Witch - "Selfie (Parody)" : 2015 Gallery Groovin' Ghoul-Skeleton.jpeg|Groovin' Ghoul - Skeleton Groovin Ghoul.jpg|Groovin' Ghoul - Zombie gr.jpg|Grave Ravers - Skeleton 2009.png|Grave Raver - Skeleton (2009 lights switched) Grave Raver - Skeleton (Prototype).jpeg|Grave Raver - Skeleton (Prototype) GemmyGraverRaverGhost.jpeg|Grave Ravers - Ghost g_23974_graveraver_witch_L.jpg|Grave Raver - Witch Gemmy Grave Ravers Devil.jpg|Grave Raver - Devil Gemmy Grave Raver Pumpkin Man.JPEG|Grave Raver - Pumpkin Man RareThing.jpg|Grave Raver - Devil Kid GEMMY Ghost Grave Raver - Groovin' Ghouls Animated - Dancing - The Way I Are.jpg|Grave Raver - Top hat ghost Gemmy Grave Raver Pumpkin Head Ghost.jpeg|Graver Raver - Pumpkin Head Ghost 29495.png|Grave Ravers - Shadow Ghost Grooving Ghoulie - Mummy.jpg|Grave raver - Mummy Grooving Ghoulie - Monster.jpg|Grave Raver - Monster rare protoype orange skeleton.jpeg|Grave Raver - Orange Skeleton Gemmy Grave Raver Green Skeleton.JPG|Grave Raver - Green Skeleton Grooving Ghoulie - Skeleton.jpg|Groovin' Ghoulie - Skeleton Gemmy Grooving Ghoulie Grave Raver Dancing Ghost Halloween Decoration.JPG|Grooving Ghoulies - Ghost Gemmy Grooving Ghoulie Grave Raver Dancing Witch Halloween Decoration.JPG|Grooving Ghoulies - Witch (Prototype) Grooving Ghoulie - Cartoon Skeleton.jpg|Groovin' Ghoulie - Cartoon Skeleton Grooving Ghoulie - Zombie.jpg|Groovin' Ghoulie - Zombie Grooving Ghoulie - Witch.jpg|Groovin' Ghoulie - Cartoon Witch Grooving Ghoulies - Witch.jpg|Groovin' Ghoulie - Selfie Witch Gemmy Grooving Ghoulie Grave Raver Dancing Frankenstein Halloween Decoration.JPG|Rockin' Raver - Monster s-l1600-37.jpg|Groovin' Ghoulie - Werewolf Gemmy_Halloween_grooving_ghoulie_halloween_grim_reaper.JPG.jpg|Groovin, Ghoulie - Reaper (Prototype) Category:Series Category:Halloween Category:Modern Gemmy Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Classic Gemmy